Gulf Stream
Dexter: "I also found a newer, safer place to dump my trash. Moving at over 4 miles an hour, the Gulf Stream is one of the world's most powerful deep-water currents. This time tomorrow, Little Chino will be north of Palm Beach. After that it's on to Georgia, South Carolina, North Carolina until eventually...well, let's just say the North Atlantic is a pretty big place." The Gulf Stream is a location in DEXTER. Following the discovery made by a scuba diving team in Season Two at the Bay Harbor, Dexter Morgan is forced to rethink of his disposal methods in removing the corpse of the first new kill in awhile Little Chino. As leaving bodies just hanging around at the bottom of the sea isn't a good plan anymore, Dexter bounces the idea off of Vince Masuka where the "Bay Harbor Butcher" would dispose of his victims since his "treasure trove" was found. Vince suggests the Swamps in the Everglades (where they could be fed on by alligators), a terrain that was actually used by Dexter when he disposed of the remains of Mary the nurse and Juan Rinez before he moved to using the Bay Harbor. Dexter mentions that the area would have considerable risk of being caught in the action, likely why Dexter opted for a new area in the Bay Harbor. He began investigating a new location and comes across the Gulf Stream, learning of the high speeds at which this deep-water current travels caught his attention. At night, Dexter takes his boat the Slice of Life to this location where he dumps each bag with a body part or parts into the ocean where they sink deep within the waters to be picked up by the current (triangulated by Dexter moving himself within GPS location of the current to be certain he's above it). Each bag is weighed down with rocks, so they don't float up or go off course remaining on path. According to Dexter, eventually each victim will end up somewhere in the North Atlantic and since that's a trail all the way down from Miami, there's no way to be certain where these victims come from unless positive IDs are eventually made for them. In addition, the victims are likely much harder to find and in more danger of being found by deep sea water life. So far the area has proven absolutely safe for Dexter and he has encountered no issues from law enforcement. However, he, together with Lumen Pierce, was spotted on the boat by Stan Liddy dumping the body parts of one of their victims here. This note however is disregarded, as Stan acts for his own interests and fails to mention any more details of the event to Joey Quinn. The slim chance that one of the victim's bodies washes up off of the current and is located by someone is rare, even then a single victim (they would need a hand) washing up on shore even if ID'd would not provide enough basis for a search to occur in Miami, the kill could have been made by anyone. With the Bay Harbor Butcher Investigation officially closed after the events of Season Two, potentially linking whatever body part that washes up would be impossible. Those Aware of the Gulf Stream Very few people actually know of the location Dexter goes some nights on his boat, only one person actually knows what he's doing on here and another simply comes to a conclusion. Provided Brian Moser was still alive, he would also likely know of this location and applaud the idea. The two that know of this location are Lumen Pierce, a fellow Dark Passenger who aided Dexter in killing members of The Group and her final kill was Jordan Chase, who was dropped here as well. The other person is Stan Liddy, who follows Dexter and photographs the location from a distance. He eventually puts two and two together when he figures out that Dexter's a killer and that he's dumping bodies, though whether or not he actually researches the location as the Gulf Stream is debatable. Regardless, his death erases any evidence of the location. Victims Dropped in the Current After his victims were discovered by scuba divers, Dexter found "a safer place to dump his trash." He dumped the victims below into the Gulf Stream because it leads to the Atlantic Ocean-none of them have been mentioned to have been discovered so far, and in the Atlantic, it is unlikely that they ever will be. Note: this list ONLY includes victims that were dumped into the stream, victims beforehand or those that were not dumped in the stream are not counted. Season Two 1. Little Chino - First victim. Needed more trash bags than normal due to his large size. Slowly stabbed in the heart. 2. Roger Hicks - Second victim. Stabbed in the heart. 3. Santos Jimenez - Third victim. Dismembered with a chainsaw. Season Three 4-7. Unknown Victims who were presumably dumped in the Gulf Stream as well. This is not confirmed, however. 8. Carnival Worker - Eighth victim. Decapitated. Presumably dumped in the Gulf Stream, though this is not confirmed. 9. Fred Bowman - Ninth victim. Dexter lies and says that "Freebo" was buried in a local cemetery, however he was actually dumped in the Gulf. Stabbed in the neck. 10. Nathan Marten - Tenth victim. Undeserved (by Code of Harry standards) though Dexter is forced to kill him anyway in order to protect Astor, when he realized Marten was a pedophile planning to rape her. Strangled. 11. Clemson Galt - Eleventh victim. Stabbed in the heart. 12. Billy Fleeter - Twelfth victim. Stabbed in the heart by Miguel Prado. Dexter dumped him in the Gulf Stream afterwards. Season Four 13-24. Unknown Victims, presumably all dumped in the Gulf Stream. This is not confirmed, however. 25. Benny Gomez - Twenty-Fifth victim. After killing him, Dexter gets into an accident and loses track of where he placed the body parts. He later discovers that he placed them above the boxing ring and is finally able to dump them in the ocean, presumably in the Gulf Stream. Stabbed in the heart. 26. Zoey Kruger - Twenty-Sixth victim. Stabbed in the heart. 27. Jonathan Farrow - Twenty-Seventh victim. Dexter decapitated him with a cleaver, mistakenly thinking he was a murderer, and then dumped his remains in the Gulf Stream. However, he later discovered Farrow had actually been innocent. 28. Stan Beaudry - Twenty-Eighth victim. Neck sawed out with a power saw. Presumably returned to the Gulf Stream so he could dispose of the body without any worries. 29. Arthur Mitchell - Twenty-Ninth victim. Bludgeoned to death with the sharp side of a hammer. Season Five 30. Rankin - Thirtieth victim. Presumed to be disposed of in the Gulf, as leaving his body at the establishment would have provided issues for Dexter, though this is not confirmed. Beaten to death with a hook. 31. Boyd Fowler - Thirty-first victim. Stabbed in the heart, and presumably dumped in the Gulf Stream afterwards, though this is not confirmed. 32. Cole Harmon - Thirty-second victim. Stabbed in the heart. 33. Alex Tilden - Thirty-third victim. Stabbed in the heart by Lumen Pierce, who presumably helped Dexter dump in the Gulf Stream afterwards, though this is not confirmed. 34. Jordan Chase - Thirty-fourth. Stabbed in the heart by Lumen Pierce. Season Six 35-47. Unknown victims, presumably all dumped in the Gulf Stream. This is not confirmed, however. 48-49. Ben and Roger - Forty-eighth and Forty-ninth victims. Hearts stopped with a defibrillator. 50. Joe Walker - Fiftieth. Hit on the head with a hammer and then stabbed in the chest. 51. Julio Benes - Fifty first victim. Throat slit. 52. Nick - Fifty second victim. Drowned in the ocean. Season Seven 53. Viktor Baskov - Fifty third victim. Beat with a fire extinguisher. Entire body dropped in the ocean. 54. Isaak Sirko - Notably, the only person not killed by Dexter or an associate to be dumped into the ocean. Shot in the chest by George Novikov, eventually bled out on the boat. Entire body dropped into the ocean. 55. Clint McKay- Fifty fourth victim. Stabbed in the chest, on the boat. Entire body dropped in the ocean. Season Eight 56. Ron Galuzzo - Fifty fifth victim. Body presumably dumped after his death. 57. A.J. Yates - Fifty sixth victim. Entire body dumped. First victim to be disposed of in the presence of others (along with Alberto ). Victims Not Dropped in the Current This is a list of victims post-Bay Harbor who were not dumped in the Gulf due to circumstances that typically provided Dexter with ulterior means. Listed are the names, why they weren't dumped in the Gulf and how they were killed. Season Two 1. Ken Olson - Cadaver was left at the scene of the crime for the police to find. Decapitated with a cleaver. 2. Jose Garza - Cadaver was going to be used to frame James Doakes. Neck sawed out with a power saw. 3. Esteban Famosa - Was an impromptu kill, and was instead fed to gators. Neck broken. 4. Teo Famosa - Was an impromptu kill, and was instead fed to gators. Shot in the head. 5. Lila West - Unknown what happened to her cadaver, but since she was not killed in Miami, she could not have been dumped in the Gulf Stream, as Dexter could not possibly have smuggled it back into Miami. Stabbed in the heart. Season Three 6. Oscar Prado - Impromptu kill when looking for Freebo, and had to be left. Stabbed in the chest during a struggle. 7. Ethan Turner - Dumped out a window of the boat he was killed on, in the Bay Harbor, not in the Gulf Stream, unless of course the boat Dexter was on at the time happened to be over the Gulf Stream when Dexter threw the dismembered body out the window. 8. Camilla Figg - Mercy killing, in a hospital. Fed poisoned key lime pie. 9. Miguel Prado - Could not be disposed of because he was the ADA, and his disappearance would attract too much attention, instead being thrown in a field and pinned on The Skinner. Strangled. 10. George King - The police were nearby, so he was instead thrown onto a moving police vehicle, making them believe he had committed suicide. Neck broken. Season Five 11. Dan Mendell - Police were arriving and he had no time to dispose of him, instead making a fake crime scene with him and Lance Robinson. Neck broken. 12. Lance Robinson - Police were arriving and he had no time to dispose of him, instead making a fake crime scene with him and Dan Mendell. Strangled. 13. Stan Liddy - Had to leave him because Lumen needed help, instead just leaving him where he killed him. Stabbed in the chest during a struggle. Season Six 14. Walter Kenney - To destroy his legacy and keep him from being known as the Tooth Fairy Killer. Suffocated with a pillow. 15. Norm - Dexter was unable to use his usual means of disposal as he was in Nebraska, so he was thrown into a corn silo instead. Stabbed in the stomach with a pitchfork. 16. Steve Dorsey - Dexter called the police afterward and left him on the "Ricochet Rabbit". Stabbed in the abdomen. 17. Beth Dorsey - Was not disposed of because Dexter killed her at Miami Metro Police Department, to keep her from setting off Wormwood. Locked in a room with a gas bomb. 18. Alberto - Dexter was on another boat with several others, so instead, he was simply thrown into the ocean. Stabbed in a stomach with a harpoon. 19. Travis Marshall - Body burned, death made to look like a suicide. Stabbed in the chest. Season Seven 20. Ray Speltzer - Body burned in a crematorium, along with Dexter's second slide box. Stabbed in the chest with a stake. 21. Unnamed Hitman - Body was left at Viktor Baskov's apartment, due to the unexpected kill. Throat slashed. 22. Oleg Mickic - Body left at the shooting range, due to the fact that Dexter was in a hurry. Stabbed through the back. 23. Hector Estrada - Presumably left at a crime scene, along with the body of Maria LaGuerta. Stabbed in the chest. Season Eight 24. Andrew Briggs - Body taken away by paramedics, after Debra called it in. Stabbed in the chest during a struggle. Category:Locations Category:Season 2 locations Category:Season 3 locations Category:Season 4 locations Category:Season 5 locations Category:Season 6 locations Category:Characters killed by Dexter Category:Season 7 locations Category:Season 8 locations